Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A small collection of oneshots, focused on Nico Di Angelo and Will Solace and their growing relationship through various events, takes place after Blood of Olympus of course, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will**

Chapter 1 of my new Percy Jackson story, this time focusing on a different pairing, Nico/Will, a collection of short one-shots, anyway hope you enjoy it :)

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A soft sigh escaped the lips of Nico Di Angelo as he lay on the bed in Camp Half-Blood's infirmary. The battle with Gaia and the giants was over; Nico hadn't even realized the injuries he had until he ended up in the medical bay, now two days into the 'prescribed bed-rest enforced by Will Solace.

' _I thought he'd be freaked or…disgusted when I told him the truth.'_ Nico thought to himself. _'But Percy's actually been pretty cool about me coming out, him and Annabeth.'_

He smiled lightly; thinking about the few times Percy and Annabeth had been able to visit. He was surprised to find they weren't the only ones. It seemed Will had been right when he had told him that more people cared about him than he thought.

He shook his head as he sat up, slowly. _'Will, what is this…strange feeling I get every time I'm around him. It's…similar, but, different to what I felt for Percy. Do I really, feel that way about Will, or is it something else…Urgh, here I go again.'_

He realized he was once more over-thinking things; it was still a habit he had not yet broken. It was then the door opened and the object of Nico's thoughts entered, Will was smiling whistling to himself as he entered. Nico bit his lip, suddenly rather self-conscious of being in just his boxers and a green hospital gown.

Will raised an eyebrow when he saw Nico and approached.

"What's this Nico, I hope you're not overtaxing yourself." He remarked jovially.

Nico rolled his eyes. "All I did was sit up, Will."

Will just smiled and continued. "Alright, well, let's see how you've been recovering."

Nico shifted uncomfortably at that; he knew Will was a trained doctor, being an Apollo kid it was natural. The problem was, with all the uncertainty rolling around within him, Nico actually felt embarrassed at the thought of Will seeing any of his skin, save his head or hands.

"I…"

Will shook his head. "No excuses Nico, c'mon."

Sighing Nico gave up and pulled back the covers, allowing Will to begin checking on his injuries, which also meant removing the hospital gown.

Blushing, Nico found himself blurting out. "Will, why, why do you insist on taking care of me?"

"I'm a child of Apollo, Nico; it's in my nature to help the injured." He replied.

"No, that's not what I meant." Nico replied; shaking his head as Will examined as particularly large injury right down Nico's back. "Why do _you_ insist on taking care of _me_?"

Hearing that it finally dawned on Will what Nico meant and to Nico's surprise it the Son of Apollo's turn to blush and look awkward. Running a hand through his blonde hair, Will shook his head.

"I…I don't know quite how to put this?"

Nico shook his head; it was clear that when it came to certain matters, Will was just as awkward as Nico himself.

Finally Will sighed and shrugged.

"Well, just, might as well admit it directly. Truth is Nico, I…" He paused and shifted slightly; having moved to sit next to Nico. "I don't know quite when it started; but I began to realize…I like you, as, more than a friend…No, like isn't strong enough…"

Nico's breath hitched as slowly, things started to make sense to him, there could be no doubt now.

"Will, are you saying, you're in love with me?"

Will started but then sighed and nodded, finally revealing the truth. He didn't even need to say it; that was enough for Nico. He no longer even felt self-conscious sitting next to Will, clad in just his boxers. He wasn't good with words, so, seeing the expectant look in Will's eyes, Nico answered him the best way he knew how. He leaned in and kissed him, a kiss Will eagerly returned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will**

Chapter 2 of my Percy Jackson story, it's short yeah, but this is just a collection of small one-shots after all, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; here we go.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

' _How did I even end up agreeing to this?'_ Nico wondered.

He was standing outside, at the Camp Half Blood archery range, squinting as he stood facing the sunlight.

"C'mon Nico, let's go, it'll be fun." Will stated casually.

Nico shrugged. "I don't get why you're asking me to learn archery. I mean, surely I…"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, no excuses Nico. It's always good to have as many skills as possible, you can't rely on your powers forever remember."

Nico sighed but nodded in agreement, he knew after all the cost using his Son of Hades abilities. So, despite his nervousness due to their being other children of Apollo present, he accepted the bow and quiver from Will and soon he was hard at work, learning archery from Will.

To Nico's surprise, he actually found he was pretty good at it, even without Will's lessons.

"Pretty impressive." Will commented after Nico's seventh shot.

Nico bit his lip, but nodded. "Thanks."

Will did give a few pointers however, attempting to help Nico improve even more.

He then added. "Just need to correct your stance and you should be even better. Here, let me."

Nico bit his lip, his still had issues with being touched, yet strangely, with Will, he felt fine. It was like his usual issues did not apply to Will. He waited patiently as Will worked to fix his stance, then suddenly, with a devious smirk, the Son of Apollo kissed Nico on the cheek.

Nico flushed instantly. "I can't believe you just did that."

Will shrugged. "Couldn't help it sorry."

Nico rolled his eyes before taking the shot, this time striking the bullseye with little effort at all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, next one should be longer BTW, anyway, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will**

Chapter 3 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Nico sighed as he tagged after Will as they walked along the beach.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Nico remarked, shaking his head.

Will glanced back, quirking an eyebrow at him. "What, do you good to get away from Camp and to have a bit of fun for a while?"

Nico sighed; Will had decided to go to a small beach near camp to work on his surfing, he had invited Nico to come along and when Nico tried to refuse, Will somehow managed to cajole him into coming along anyway. None of his excuses worked, Will seemed to have an answer for everything.

"I still don't get it, I don't surf, so what am I gonna do?" Nico said at last.

Will grinned. "Get some sun, you need it."

Nico rolled his eyes at that. "Ha, ha."

Unlike Will who was dressed in his surf gear, Nico was wearing his usual clothing, minus his aviator jacket.

"Nico, you're excuse about not having a swimsuit is lame, I found one for you, so what's with all the clothes?" Will asked, seeing that. "C'mon, you're gonna overheat dressed like that."

Nico shook his head. "I'm wearing it, okay…under my clothes."

Will laughed. "Lot of good it's gonna do you there."

Nico sighed again, grumbling to himself. Will wasn't discouraged however and his upbeat personality allowed him to easily cope with the Son of Hades' black moods, he always won Nico over in the end.

Will just smiled and spoke again.

"C'mon man, just get changed."

Nico bowed his head. "You know I don't like, people seeing…"

Will cut across him; still calm. "No one is here to see you, except me and I've already seen, remember."

Nico bit his lip and glowered. "I really hate you right now."

"That's not what you said last night." Will remarked in a sing-song voice, waggling his eyebrows.

"WILL!" Nico spluttered doing an impressive impression of a tomato.

Will just laughed and Nico growled before finally giving in and removing his clothing. Will smirked as he observed Nico, standing self-conscious, still blushing.

Although it was impossible to tell if he was blushing due to the earlier comment, or his swimsuit, which was in fact just a, somewhat snug fitting, black Speedo.

"See, you look great."

Nico bit his lip. "Really, even though it's…revealing, and, and my, my scars."

Will nodded encouragingly. "Yeah, trust me, you're fine and I'm gonna keep helping you, until you're comfortable enough that you don't need coaxing in future."

Nico didn't know what to do about that; but, the thought of someone actually being there for him with his insecurities, especially when that person was Will, made him smile.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will**

Chapter 4 of my Percy Jackson story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
Liv: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Nico sighed, shaking his head, he should have expected this; it wasn't as if it wasn't obvious it was going to happen. This has surprisingly been his idea, for him and Will to follow the example of Percy, Annabeth and many of the others and to give mortal school a try.

The main issue for Nico was of course, being surrounded by all these people; he was overcome with his usual shyness. Feeling more out of place than ever, he did make the effort at least and to his relief, not everyone shied away from him, either afraid or thinking he was weird.

' _But that's fine, I can live with that…It's, that…'_ He thought sadly.

There was one thing that made him miserable, he only had two classes with Will and every other time he saw him, a girl was flirting with him.

He bit his lip as he considered the number of times he'd seen this. _'It always makes me so angry, I nearly, nearly lose control…But, am I, really that jealous, those girls are? What is wrong with me, c'mon, Will's like me; he's not into girls…right?'_

Nico groaned and fought to clear his mind. He couldn't let this distract him; he'd have a chance to talk to Will after school.

Sure enough, after school, Nico waited outside, a few people he had spoken to said hello as they passed. Others gave him a wide berth; but he only had eyes for one person, Will was approaching him and he smiled to see him. He then noted Will looked flustered, even annoyed, an unusual expression on the Son of Apollo's face.

"Will?"

Will smiled at him, shaking his head. "Sorry Nico, just a little, worked up. Those girl's haven't let me alone all day, I even told them about, you know, being gay."

Nico quirked an eyebrow. "They didn't accept it?"

"Nope, thought I was making stuff up, for no apparent reason." Will replied.

Nico spotted the girls who had been flirting with Will approaching. Nico smiled and, surprising himself once again, he made the first move.

"I think I can help with that." He said.

Will was surprised and then even more so when Nico kissed him. He heard the gasps, shrieks from the girls, then, even more so when Will eagerly returned the kiss. They parted and both grinned, linking hands as they made their way to where the camp van had just arrived.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson: Small Chronicles of Nico and Will**

Chapter 5 of my Percy Jackson story, last chapter, hope you enjoy it :)

 **Reviews**

 **Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was another night at Camp Half-Blood, many of the campers were asleep already, others were just drifting off. It was peaceful and tranquil, for all but one camper. Nico Di Angelo tossed and turned in his bed, sweating profusely and mumbling desperately; the nameless horrors he had seen flashed through his mind with horrible clarity.

The nightmares of Tartarus were always vivid and horrifying, and with a cry Nico awoke, lurching into a sitting position and breathing heavily, pushing his tangled soaked hair back out of his eyes.

' _Urgh, another nightmare…Another sleepless night.'_ He thought sadly.

Just then, to his surprise, there was a knock on the door. He stood up, eyes wide when the door then opened.

"Will?" He whispered, surprised to see his boyfriend standing there.

Will smiled gently. "I heard you cry out, another nightmare?"

Nico bowed his head. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's cool, c'mon..." Will said softly; smiling at Nico's startled expression. "What, you think I'm gonna leave you alone after that? Let me help you."

Normally Nico would have refused, but he could never refuse Will; so he agreed and before long they were both in Nico's bed. Nico blushed as Will pulled him into an embrace, but returned it, awkwardly. Before long, they found themselves slowly drifted off; for Nico, that was a miracle, one that Will made possible.

The following morning, When Nico awoke, Will was still there and already awake, he was holding Nico still.

Blushing Nico smiled. "Hey, morning."

"Good morning." Will replied cheerfully.

"Will I...I just wanted to say, thank you." Nico said softly.

Will nodded and, without any hesitation, Nico moved closer and the pair kissed, a warm feeling spreading through them as they found each other.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
